Please Save Me
by xXkagome07Xx
Summary: Inuyasha’s life isn’t going so well and then he meets Kagome, the new girl, and well he soon learns that her life isn’t so great either. She has a very delicate yet dangerous past. Will Inuyasha accept this and take care of her? Will Kagome change Inuy


**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha although I wish I did. pout**

**Summary - Inuyasha's life isn't going so well and then he meets Kagome, the new girl, and well he soon learns that her life isn't so great either. She has a very delicate yet dangerous past. Will Inuyasha accept this and take care of her? Will Kagome change Inuyasha and his attempts to keep to himself and not let anyone in, or will Kagome just end up being another one of Inuyasha's pretend friends that feed off him for his money alone?**

**A/N - This is my first story on this site so please R&R and try to be nice. Although I do like criticism. So well, hit me with your best shot. **

**Title - Please Save Me**

**Chapter 1 - New Girl Once More**

Inuyasha had never let himself become open to anybody after Kikyo left him. He always kept to himself, shunned by his family and the entire community. He didn't have any friends, but sometimes people acted like they wanted to be his friends. It was always pretend though. People only pretended to be his friend because they wanted something from him. Everybody knew that Inuyasha came from a very wealthy family and that he did get most of the money when his dear mother passed away.

Before his mother passed away, as we know the family as well as the entire community hated him, but after she passed and they found out that he got most of the money they treated him even worse. It was a nightmare turned into reality. They hated him. Why? Because he was hanyou and he got his mothers money. Those were the only reasons that they could ever come up with. Izyiou, his mother, also left him her precious "family values" including all of her fancy clothing, like her dresses.

By the time Inuyasha was 17 he was living on his own in an apartment on the opposite side of town in which his dreadful, hanyou-hating family lived. Even though his mother left him enough money for his schooling, college, and to live off of for about 20 years, he still got a job at an auto store a couple blocks down from his apartment. He had hopes that one day he could open-up his own auto shop.

He loved cars so much and every Saturday he'd take the day off from work just so he could go down to the race track and watch the cars race. The only bad thing about his love for cars was the fact that they were noisy. Well at least the fast ones that he liked were. His dog ears that were perched on the top of his head were very sensitive. After all he was part DOG demon.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"GREAT! I hate being the new kid!"

**----------------------------**

Kagome is officially the new kid once more. She just moved into Tokyo, Japan, from Kyoto, Japan. She had only been the new kid once before, but she knew that she hated the feeling. That feeling of everybody staring at you. Whispering to each other "Who's that girl?" or "Wow.. She's so weird." Most of all though she hated the rumors that everyone always spread whenever there was a new kid. Everybody picked on her last time cause she'd always get lost or she wouldn't know what to do or remembering someone's name.

She couldn't stand it, but whether she was the new kid or not she was always being made fun of. Mainly because she was a complete tomboy. She loved music, anything fast except for roller coasters, and she definitely loved cars. No guys ever wanted to go out with her, because the fact that she was a tomboy, she had major anger issues, and that you could never catch her without a hoodie on.

She lives with her mother, little brother, and now her grandfather in an old shrine that he owns. Her mother's name is Karen, but people call her Kara for short. Her little brother's name is Souta, and everyone just calls her grandfather gramps. Souta is in the 7th grade and Kagome is a Senior in Judai High. Now her mother, well she worked a lot and never really had time for her own kids.

**----------------------------**

Kagome stomped into her new bedroom to continue unpacking her belongings. "Mom, why did we have to move again?!?!?! You know that I hated being the new kid so why would you make me have to go through being it again! This is the second time that we've had to move into a whole new town."

"You know perfectly damn well why we had to move Kagome. Don't ask me again. GOT IT! End of discussion!"

"Fine. Alright, alright. God, I get the point. You don't have to yell about it.. Jeezzz.."

"You and Souta start school tomorrow. I start my new job tomorrow as well."

"I know…"

-Silence-

Kara put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and shook her head gently, then she walked out of the room. Kagome finished putting the majority of her things away and looked around her room. 'Only four boxes left to unpack. All well I'll take care of those later. I'm tired so I'm going to take a nice, relaxing bubble bath, get into my pajamas, and hit the sack. Yeah! That's exactly what I'm going to do!' With that last thought she gathered her pajama's together, ran into the bathroom, and looked the door.

She turned the water to the tub on hot, let the water pour into the tub, and as it did so she poured some bubble bath formula into it. When the tub started to get to the top she turned it off so that it wouldn't over flow. Kagome quickly undressed and slipped into the hot, steaming heaven. She scrubbed her hair clean with her favorite shampoo and conditioner, strawberry's and cream. Then just as anyone else would do, she washed herself down head to toe with her strawberry's and cream shower gel.

She just sat there for a good ten minutes then finally decided to get out and dry off. She was starting to prune. Once out she leaned over, grabbed a hold of the plug holding that held the water in the tub, and yanked it out sending the water flowing freely down the drain. She gently wrapped a towel around her small, fragile figure and began to brush her hair and blow dry her hair. By the time she was done with her hair and it was completely dry she had lovely raven colored waves that were to die for. Her hair was the one thing that she loved about herself.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, took a small towel off of the counter, cleared a spot on the steam-covered mirror in front of her, and took a good, hard look at herself. What she saw through her eyes she couldn't describe without using the few horrifying words that came to her mind; ugly, hideous, horrific, and disastrous. Kagome never could stand the site of her own body. Not after what had happened anyway.

She looked away from the mirror with disgust and began to get dressed. Kagome slipped her black sports bra over her head and slid on her matching black underwear. She grabbed her pajama pants off of the counter and pulled them on over her delicate, caramel colored legs and up to her thin waist. She gently pulled her big, loose, gray hoodie over her small head and wrapped her hand around her hair and gently pulled it out from under the back of her hoodie.. She turned around and looked in the mirror once more.

'That's better. Now that I can't see that hideous body under these pieces of clothing. Much better.' Kagome unlocked the bathroom door and threw her clothes in the washer as she passed it heading towards her room. Once Kagome was in her room she turned around and shut her door. She then ran to her bed and jumped on it with all her might. She snuggled up in her bed over the covers.

'Damn… I forgot to turn off the light. Ugh…' Kagome got back off of her bed groaning, walked to her light switch right next to the door, and flicked it shut. There was still a little light in the room. 'We must have a full moon tonight. It's really bright outside.' She ran to her bed and jumped on it once more. Only this time she got underneath her black and white Japanese dragon blanket, snuggled up trying to get warm, and fell fast asleep…

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Please R&R thanks a bunch!**

**Sorry yea that was a short chapter. I promise that the other chapters will have more in them and have more dialogue. It's my first time ever writing on this site. I normally just write in my notebook, a certain friend of mine keeps bugging me to put some of my stories on this site. This is one story though I just started so yea that's why this first chapter is really short. It's also really short because I have to get going I have to go to a meeting and then I get to go food shopping. Haha fun. Yeah right. Well I'll either put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Remember R&R thanks bye!**


End file.
